


A Janela Para O Seu Coração

by Lady Equine (Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond)



Category: Zodícopo (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Fluffy_Diamond/pseuds/Lady%20Equine
Summary: Áries e Aquário são grandes amigas, ou mesmo mais que isso, e estão prontas para curtir o seu baile de fim de ano da escola!Apenas não contavam que coisas estranhas estariam prestes a serem descobertas...(Áries x Aquário)
Relationships: Áries x Aquário
Kudos: 1





	A Janela Para O Seu Coração

O sol do fim da tarde é o seguinte: levando junto à sua luz vagamente, diminuindo aos poucos ou ao quarto da aquariana. No aquário, Lisa descansa atrás dos adesivos de frutas e frutinhas com rostinhos fofos. O quarto era devesraa colorido, embora não pudesse ver agora, tinha os modos em toneladas vibrantes com vários desenhos que ela pintou na semana em que começou um curso de pintura, que logo foi deixado de lado como a maioria das tarefas que ela arrumava para fazer. Ahh, ele teve o brilho super caro em forma de polvo, depois de guardar dinheiro, impulsivamente, economizou três anos e três natais, que na verdade era uma prancha nova de melhor qualidade. E claro, Aquário agora estava adormecido na cama depois de tomar um remédio forte, que era sustentado por um tijolo no lugar de uma das pernas.

De repente, o brilho começou a piscar, um vento forte audível começou pelas redondezas, e a janela que estava mal fechada se escancarou com o vento ... ou era o que parecia. Aquário se remexer na cama, virando para uma janela ou vendo o que entra na penumbra pela janela aberta. Os chifres com certeza conseguem qualquer tipo de pensamento que era um demônio invadindo, mas o Aquário nem chiou, apenas uma imagem com som e bocejou, espreguiçando os braços.

\- Olá Ari!

\- Por que porra da luz ta desligada? - Áries reclamou, indo ao lado da porta de entrada e ligando ou o interruptor que estava ao lado

\- Porque eu tava dormindo, desgraça!

\- Aquário, você nunca dorme. É uma pessoa mais energética que já conhece…

\- ahh muito obrigad…

—ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ DECIDE DORMIR NO DIA DO BAILE DE FORMATURA ??

\- CARALHO, É HOJE?

SIM!

Aquário pulou da cama e foi ao seu roupeiro. Como Lisa ainda não estava no aquário, Áries pode ver o belo rosto da amiga. Adorava ser uma das poucas que tinha aquele privilégio. Aqua esconde o rosto até a mãe desde criança com uma polva Lisa, porque acha que isso deixa mais misteriosa. Mas nunca se esconde do Áries, gosta de que ela faça uma visita por inteiro. Na infância dizia que era o segredo de amigas delas, e Áries, embora não gostasse de admitir, sentiu-se especial por aquilo.

-Olha só! Tem umas roupas suas aqui! - Mostra Aquário logo após ter jogado todas as roupas no chão.

-Graças a Deus! Você não tem o mínimo senso de moda. Irria descalça para o baile se pode!

—Pelo menos eu não subo na janela do segundo andar de salto alto!

\- Não sujo meus pés, Aqua!

—E eu não fico com bolhas depois! - Aquário cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua, Áries encontrado na resposta - Lembro que desde criança você escala essa janela com alguns sapatos, você só usa chinelo mesmo - Ambas riram.

—Se sapatilha para você é chique, quem sou eu para discordar!

—Agora me ajude a encontrar uma roupa, Mas sem salto!

\- Deixa comigo! Mas você vai usar uma roupa minha, você só tem biquini e canga…

\- Ora você !! - E jogou uma blusa cortou sua cara da ariana. Áries pegou uma blusa e apenas escolheu para Aqua como quem tinha como palavras confirmadas. Aquário fez bico e foi na direção do aquário onde Lisa estava, preparando para a própria cabeça.

—Vou pegar um moleton de quando era mais nova, vai servir em você!

—Ô você não zoa o meu tamanho!

—Não era melhor você colocar esse polvo molhado depois de vestir?

\- Mas é que ele me molha toda ...

\- EXATAMENTE

—Então eu tenho que antes, ai ele molha o que eu para vestir e não a sua roupa. E do tempo secar até lá !!

Áries revira os olhos e volta como roupas jogadas no chão, caçando uma para si e uma para uma amiga. Para aquário escolhido um moleton lilás com estampa de arco-íris. Na frente, uma saia de pregas branca com uma faixa horizontal preta próxima a barra, uma meia calça preta com linhas cruzadas e uma sapatilha preta. Para si mesmo, o Áries escolheu um macaquinho para fazer caia num tom preto, uma meia calça preta transparente, e um bolinho de rosado e uma bota de cano alto com salto.

\- Agora a make - comenta Áries.

\- Você não vai usar sabosta!

—Eu sei, estou falando pra mim!

\- Ah ta - concluído rindo.

Por incrivel que pareça, Áries também já tinha esquecido ou deixado propositalmente maquiagem lá. O unico batom do qual dipunha no momento era também preto. Geralmente usava vermelho, mas não se importava em estar mais que matadora naquele dia. Se sentou em frente a penteadeira com temas de caveira mexicana que tinha o espelho propositalmente torto. Se preocupou com a sombra dos olhos combinar com o bolero, e viu quando aquário chegou por trás com uma escova de cabelo.

Teve de segurar o rubor nesse momento. Estava tão boba alegre que nem se preocupou se as mãos de aquário estavam sujas do aquário de Lisa. Suas mãos bronzeadas eram bastante delicadas, apesar de calejadas pelas mil coisas que ela aprontava, e também pelo costume de sair do quarto pela janela com a ariana. Aqua teve o cuidado de enrolar alguns bobs para definir melhor os cachos… Na verdade não sabia ao certo o porque ela usava aquilo, mas teve a iniciativa de pô-los no cabelo platinado dela, separando a parte de cima e fazendo um grande coque rosquinha usando meias velhas para dar volume, logo soltando os bobs.

—Ficou… Lindo, Aqua! — Áries dizia emocionada, mas logo voltou ao seu jeitão de sempre — quem diria que você faria um penteado que preste! Hehe…

—Agora o toque final — Aqua foi até a gaveta e pegou duas presilhas em forma de olho — tcharam!!

—Mas o que… Eu não vou usar isso!

—É só por no coque e vai parecer que o seu cabelo é um polvo! Vamos ir combinando!!

—Nem pensar!!

Logo ouviram chamados do andar de baixo, era a mãe da aquariana dizendo que ela deveria se aprontar logo para o baile.

—Céus, se a minha mãe ver essa bagunça, a gente não sai hoje…

Ambas se olharam com um jeitinho cumplice e sorriram.

—Pela janela?

—Pela janela!

* * *

Chegando próximo ao grande salão já podiam notar a música alta e a entrada iluminada, algumas pessoas do lado de fora caminhando juntas em clima mais romântico, mas aquela melosidade toda não interessava nem um pouco a dupla dinâmica, elas queriam mesmo era saber da grande festa!! Logo avistaram Capricórnio e antes que chegassem nela para lhe cumprimentar, puderam ver a cara de espanto dela.

—O que você faz aqui, Áries?

—Porra, mas precisava me cumprimentar assim? — Áries reclamou. Aquário cruzou os braços atrás dela — Achei que a cavala era a sua namorada, não você pra dar coice!

—Eu e a Sagi não estamos mais juntas — contou Capri — Estou aqui apenas para falar com a Peixes. E você também devia.

—Boba, boba! — Zombou Aquário em tom cômico — a Áries o-de-ia a Peixes.

—Eu não vou com a cara daquela piranha mesmo, e nem faço questão!

Capricórnio ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e logo compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Se aproximou de Aquário e pôs a mão em seu ombro, o semblante sério.

—Acho que vocês duas deveriam falar com a Peixes. Urgente.

Dito isso deu as costas para as duas e foi para dentro do salão. Áries rosnou, prestes a seguí-la para armar um barraco mais Aqua a conteve.

—Calma, minha ovelhinha — Aqua diz pegando no braço de Áries — Você sabe que ela não é a melhor comunicadora aqui. E aliás — deixou a própria mão escorregar, até chegar na mão. Áries sorriu maliciosa, ainda que por dentro estivesse totalmente encantada com aquele gesto, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela — Viemos aproveitar a festa!

—É… Você tem razão! Vamos!

E então, de mãos dadas, elas se apressaram em ir para o salão. Era lindo, as paredes em tons claros, as guloseimas eram tão fofas que dava dó de comer, tinha uma escada para um segundo andar de onde dava para ver todo mundo e claro: muita gente, muita gente mesmo! Aquário logo arrastou Áries para a mesa de guloseimas, comendo os finger foods sem a mínima piedade. Áries arregalou os olhos e a convidou para beber algo, coisa que Aquário aceitou na hora, indo até o bartender que ficava logo ao lado e pedindo dois energéticos, estendendo um a ariana.

—Tim tim!

—Adoro a embalagem dessa latinha — Comenta Aquário — combina com a minha penteadeira. Acho que vou pendurar no meu lustre de polvo.

—Você é tão aleatória…

—Mas você adora!

Áries sorriu num semblante sensual. Abaixou um pouco o tronco ficando com o rosto a centimetros do dela.

—Sim, Adoro!

Aquário ruborizou completamente, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, não sabia ao certo racionalizar sentimentos, mas sorriu singelamente de volta. Seja lá o que estivesse sentindo, era sinistro. Fazia o coração acelerar, queria mais daquilo, queria ir além daquilo, e foi com esses pensamentos conturbados que a agarrou na cintura a puxando para perto. Áries sentiu o clima esquentar, estava prestes a beijá-la, depois de tanto tempo ansiando por isso… mas o clima foi totalmente cortado por alguém que pegou no ombro de Áries a fazendo se virar abruptamente pelo susto. Era Peixes. Logo atrás Gêmeos a acompanhava.

—Mas o que? Você não podia ser menos importuna?

—É bro! — continuava Aqua — Você atrapalhou o nosso primeiro beijo!

—Shhhhh — Gêmeos e Peixes as silenciavam em uníssono com o indicador em frente a boca. Pareciam desesperadas.

—Shiu nada, caralho — Áries esbravejou — O que diabos vocês querem? Vão dançar!

—Precisamos conversar…

—Agora não, vamos dançar Aqua! — Falou ignorando totalmente a pisciana e puxando Aqua pela mão, que por sua vez a seguiu para a pista de dança mostrando a lingua para Peixes e Gêmeos.

Peixes suspirou pesadamente.

—Está tudo bem, amor! — Gêmeos pegou no rosto de Peixes e lhe beijou na testa, massageando-lhe as bochechas — Mais tarde quando elas não estiverem tão agitadas nós conversamos com elas!

Peixes exibiu um sorriso tímido mas ainda com o semblante preocupado, abraçando a namorada.

—Obrigada por me apoiar mesmo sem entender direito o que está acontecendo…

—Vai ficar tudo bem! — Gêmeos lhe acariciava os fios verdes que naquela ocasião estavam soltos. Elas se soltaram, ainda com olhares carinhosos, quando Sagitário chegou.

—Oie meninas desculpe atrapalhar o clima mas… Pê, você falou com a Capri?

—Oie Sagi — Peixes virou-se para a amiga — Falei… Bem, as palavras dela foram bem diretas…

—Com diretas você quer dizer…

—Acabou Sagi, sinto muito — Peixes media as palavras tentando não ser rude, mas não existia forma de não partir o coração dela — A Capri disse que só está aqui ainda até ter certeza de que você seguiu em frente. Depois disso ela vai embora tranquila…

—Ahh… Nossa…

Momento de silêncio. Um longo e doloroso momento de silêncio.

—Bem então acho que — Sagi murmurou inaudível — Eu sei lá… Devia aproveitar a festa — por mais que não pudesse-se ouví-la, a expressão de Sagitário entregava a sua melancolia. Peixes queria consola-la, mas Gêmeos tentou ser mais racional.

—Cara por que você não convida uma das moças que estão sozinhas pra dançar e realmente se divertir?

—O que? Nahh…

—Não estou dizendo para procurar outra namorada logo de cara, só se divirta! De verdade! Em algum momento você terá superado.

—Bem… Acho que você tem razão — Sagi riu, ainda que pensando na antiga namorada — Diga a Capri que… Foi bom amar ela enquanto eu pude!

Peixes sorriu esperançosa e acenou com a cabeça antes de ver a equina sair correndo na direção da primeira gatota que viu estar sozinha, uma bela moça chamada Escorpião. Peixes estava submersa em sentimentos quando Gêmeos a chamou para dançar, coisa que ela aceitou toda animada.

Áries e Aquário dançavam realmente animadas, remexiam os pés e o bumbum, Áries a puxou para perto e a fez dar uma pirueta. Estava de fato divertido. Foi quando outra pessoa interrompeu o momento, pegando no ombro de Aquário e chamando a sua atenção. Áries bufou, batendo o pé e cruzando os braços.

—Olá garota do polvo!

—Oie mina louca que eu não conheço! — Ela gritou — me chamo Aquário, mas não sei se viu, eu to dançando agora!

—Eu sei — Ela sorriu resplandescente — Me chamo Leoa e vim te convidar para dançar comigo!

—Ahn? — Aqua a encarou confusa — Bro ce não está vendo que eu já estou acompanhada?

—Que sem noção — comentou Áries — Sou invisivel por acas…

—Você está acompanhada? — Leoa parecia um tanto chocada — Por quem?

—Como assim por quem? — Áries esbravejava.

—Pela minha ovelhinha, oras — Aqua puxou Áries pela cintura, se sentindo satisfeita. Aquela moça parecia realmente sem noção

—Poderia me chamar de um apelido mais girl power perto dos outros, mas eu aceito.

—Ahn, ta bem! Eu estou acompanhada pela minha super ovina!! —Áries se deu um face palm, mas a tal Leoa parecia muito perdida.

—Com licença, Aquário… pode me emprestar o seu celular pra eu tirar uma foto do casal? Como pedido de desculpas — Ela sorriu num tom ainda de superioridade, mas Aqua confiou de cara nela, lhe entregando o celular.

—Faz uma pose bonita, quero que pensem que somos o casal do ano!

—Casal? — Áries ficou tão feliz com aquilo que mal ligou para a situação. Leoa tirou a foto e lhe devolveu o celular. O sorriso de Aquário se esvaiu totalmente. Ela olhou para a frente, Leoa parecia esperar algum pedido de desculpas.

—Porque essa cara de bunda pro celular? Indagou Áries — Eu saí feia por acaso?

—Não… — Aqua lhe mostrou o celular — Você não aparece…

—Mas que porra ta acontecendo?? — Áries entrou em pânico no mesmo instante. Essa Leoa realmente não tinha lhe visto?? Mas Peixes e Gêmeos a viram antes… Capri disse para que procurassem Peixes, será que tinha algo a ver? Era um fantasma? Não podia ser, conseguia comer, segurar as coisas, então o que seria? — Nunca pensei que diria isso mas… Vamos falar com a Peixes!

—Tudo bem, vamos. Obrigada Leoa pela… Foto — falou Aquário, deu de ombros e saiu atrás de Áries desesperada.

Foi um sofrimento achar as duas naquela multidão. Procuraram por vários cantos mas nada, subiram no segundo andar para ver se as avistavam. Foi quando lembraram dos casais apaixonados na entrada do local. Sairam e logo avistaram a cabeça preta e branca com a sua amada nos formosos balanços que tinham no local, Chegaram afobadas. Peixes e Gêmeos já imaginavam o tipo de ocorrido que poderia ter acontecido.

—Nós precisamos conversar — Chamou Áries.

—Bem, foi o que eu disse antes — comenta Peixes.

—Cala boca piranha!

Peixes fez uma cara de surpresa.

—O que foi que a Áries disse pra Pê? — Perguntou Gêmeos, causando estranhamento tanto em Áries quanto em Aquário.

—Você também não a vê? — Perguntou Aqua — Mas naquela hora… Não parecia…

—Escuta, eu sei lidar com situações muito básicas tendo uma namorada médium — explicou a bicolor — Mas eu não sou como ela… Então não, eu não vejo a Áries.

—O que você quer dizer com isso? — Indagou Áries furiosa.

—Ela perguntou o que você quer dizer com isso!

—Sentimos muito, Aqua… E Áries. Mas nós nunca tocamos nesse assunto por que pensamos que você soubesse e estaria sofrendo com isso. Você parecia normal ao seu modo, mas sei que como eu, você sabe disfarçar bem porque não sabe lidar com os próprios sentimentos…

—Do que você está falando? — Aquário parecia um tanto desesperada.

—Você também é medium — Disse Peixes — A Áries morreu em um acidente escalando a sua janela. Ela caiu de cabeça no chão, foi morte subita e você presenciou. Mas…

—Mas quando eu acordei no dia seguinte ela estava lá — Aqua dizia num tom melancólico — tinha entrado pela janela de novo… Eu estava crente que tinha sido um sonho terrivel…  
Aquário se abraçava, logo sentindo as mãos de Áries em seus ombros, a abraçou forte.

—Eu te perdi… Te perdi pra uma brincadeira boba…

Áries se afastou e deu um tapa no rosto de Aquário. Aqua ainda sensibilizada, tirou os tentáculos da face e a olhou melhor. Áries chorava aos prantos.

—Não se atreva… Nós faziamos isso desde criança, só nós, era algo nosso!

—Por favor não briguem — pediu Peixes. Gêmeos lhe segurou a mão.

—Faz cerca de… Um mês que você não está mais aqui… Eu não consigo acreditar… Eu achava que era um sonho ruim…

—Áries, ouça — Peixes se aproximou — Em breve você terá que partir para outro plano espiritual. Então, acho melhor vocês conversarem ao invés de discutir.

—Mas ela não pode ficar tipo me assombrando pra sempre? Eu não me importo — Aquário gritava desesperada. Áries acenava atrás dela como quem concorda.

—Não é bem assim que funciona… Vai demorar eras pra você renascer se não se for logo… Se querem poder estar juntar numa próxima vida, não abusem do que podem ou não fazer — Ela ofereceu o braço para Gêmeos, que enganchou nele — Vamos nos despedir da Capri… E deixar vocês a sós…

Ambas sairam. Elas não sabiam pois pouco se falava, mas Capricórnio tinha morrido de Câncer no cérebro a um tempo já, mas queria ter certeza de que deixaria Sagitário feliz na terra após a sua partida.

Aquário e Áries se sentaram sobre o gramado lado a lado, processando toda aquela história.

—Então… Eu nem pude te beijar antes disso tudo — comenta Aqua.

—Eu morri fazendo o que eu mais gostava de fazer: invadir o seu quarto. Inacreditável…

—Eu adorava que você fizesse isso — Aquário tentava conter as lágrimas — como isso pode acontecer?

—Foi um acidente, caralho! — Áries bufou. Mas também continha as lágrimas — Eu te assombraria pra sempre se pudesse…

—Áries, você está esquecendo uma coisa!

—O quê?

Nisso Aquário a empurrar contra o chão, ficando por cima. Seus cabelos platinam se esparramaram pelo chão e o rubor nas bochechas deixa deixada ainda empregada linda. Aqua pegou no seu rosto, tirando os fios da frente para que pudesse ver melhor. Áries passou como mãos na cintura de Aqua, foi subindo, se você conseguir passar pelos seios, mas parou na nuca. Os rostos foram se aproximando…

Arie ...

O que?

-Eu te amo!

Dito isso seleciona os lábios nos dela. Sentia um pouco de gosto adocicado de morango com chocolate, provavelmente uma última coisa que uma ariana vem, e isso se misturou com as guloseimas da festa e o energético. O beijo foi esquentando, incluindo muitas linguagens sedentas. Aquele eram o primeiro beijo deles, e também seria o último…


End file.
